Pokemon Lemon Collection
by EverythingLemon
Summary: Pokemon lemons based on pairings sent in by the audience. Not for audiences under 18.
1. Ash X Misty (test)

**Hello there, This is my Pokemon Lemon Collection. Comment what you want, you can even do pokemon x human or pokemon x pokemon, just no yaoi. Anyway, here is my first pairing. I will do one just as a sample to show you what I can do.**

**All characters are over 18, just like you should be while you are reading**

* * *

><p>Lemon 1- Ash and Misty<p>

Ash had arrived from the Pokemon League. He had just lost to Richy, but he went farther then anyone else in Pallet Town. Everyone kept cheering him on, happy that he went so far in the journey. After being congratulated many times by many people, he decided to sleep and rest until the next day, of course until he got this note.

"_Dear Ash,_

_I have go meet Professor Oak ← ignore that. I meant go on an important journey. Please take care of the house for me, and your friends can come over if they'd like (of course they must clean up after themselves). Sorry I must go so soon._

_ Love,_

_ Mom"_

Misty got up from Ash's mother's room. She had just gotten up and changed into her normal clothes, however one of Misty's straps on her suspenders were loose, which she didn't notice.

When she went downstairs, she sat down and ate her oatmeal, Togepi in hand. Pikachu happily ate it's berry, and Ash watched Misty, while eating his bagels. He then then saw that one of her straps were loose, he thought about it coming down. He instantly thought of lewd things, like her breasts, pussy, her sucking her cock, and everything else possible.

"Hey, uh, Misty, can you come on over to my room?" Ash told misty his hand on his crotch massaging his member under the table.

"Sure, Ash!" She said with a cheery tune. She saw Ash walk to his own room, and soon she followed. "Alright, Ash, I'm here! Ash?" She walked backwards looking around his room. "Ash, this isn't funny!" All of a sudden, 2 greenish whips grabbed Mistys hips and slammed her on the bed. Ash came out of the shadows.

"Hey Misty, I'm pretty sure you noticed those beautiful loose straps haven't you?" Ash had a devilish smile on his face.

"Ash? Let me go! I don't even know what you are talking about!" The more Misty flailed, the more Bulbasaur held on tighter. Misty's screaming made Ash come to his senses.

"M-Misty! Bulbasaur, stop!" At his master's command, Bulbasaur stopped. Misty was shaking, and crying as well. "I'm so sorry, Misty, I-I don't know what came over me! I just saw that loose strap…" Ash then heard a reply he didn't expect.

"You can k-keep going if you'd like. Just...be gentle, okay?" Mistys sweet, cute voice, the loose strap, and her almost naked was too much for Ash.

"My dick is can't handle this all.." Ash said with a strained voice. He unzipped his pants to show Misty a 7 inch fat cock.

"It's so...big." Misty said as she eyed his member. She grabbed on to it, curiously. She shook it slowly at first, eying Ash's reaction. Ash seemed to be loving it, moans as evidence.

"Oh….yeah, like that. Urgh…." Misty put her mouth on his manhood. Ash grabbed Misty's head and started pushing it up and down. Not giving Misty any warning, he jizzed in her mouth. Misty gave him a smirk for a split second.

"Ash, p-please, give it to me!" She showed her amauter pussy to Ash.

"Alright then, tell me if you want me to stop." He shoved his dick up her cunt only to be welcomed with Misty's ear piercing scream. Ash stopped for a second. "Misty, are you alright?!"

"Yeah, It's supposed to hurt the first time." You can keep going." Ash gave a nod and started thrusting slowly. "Oh...yes...faster!" Ash gave a grunt in reply and thrusted his dick harder and harder. "OH YES! FUCK THAT SPOT!" Ash kept fucking that spot continuously, causing Misty to scream ecstasy.

"Misty...I'm about to...cum…." Ash fucked as hard he could.

"AHH! FILL MY PUSSY WITH YOUR SEED!" Ash than released his semen inside her womb, as they both passed out.

The next morning, Ash walked up to Misty, who was playing with Togepi. "H-Hey, about last night…" he said sheepishly.

"Oh, Ash! I was meaning to ask you something."

"M-Me too!"

"Okay, let's say it on the count of three. One, two,"

"Do you wanna go out with me?" They both exclaimed. Afterwards, they looked towards each other, surprised.

"Sure." They both said in unision.

* * *

><p><strong>And that just about wraps up my lemon. Remember, this is just a test run. I would love to do some Pokemon x Pokemon or some Pokemon x Human. Just tell me in your review, or PM me a pairing. Also, I won't abandon this thread, however if people don't urge me to continue, or at least send in a pairing. Tell me the pairing and I will do it. See ya next time!<strong>


	2. Shipwreck Foursome

**This is a request from "Brother of Kane." This is a foursome (something I actually never heard of) between Human and Pokemon. Remember to leave a review or PM me your requests. I do have another request on hold so hold your horses. Also, I have no idea what the fuck a foursome is, so I will try my best. I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>It has been 10 years since Ash and Serena journeyed the Kalos fact, They had just gotten married 1 year ago. But Ash's sexual urges were never heeded to. Ash always asked her beloved that he needed a good fuck, however Serena, still a virgin, alway told him that she wasn't ready yet. Pikachu, now in his Poké-40s, mated with Serena's female Delphox regularly, and surprisingly, she never got pregnant. Anyway, Ash and Serena were celebrating their first wedding aniversary on a private cruise. Ash wore a handsome tuxedo, while Serena wore a flashy exposing red dress.<p>

Ash met Serena on the ballroom dancefloor. "Serena you look absolutely gorgeous."

Serena only answered with a blush. As they started waltzing on the dance floor, Serena started a conversation. "Ash, I think I am ready. I think we can do _it_" This instantly made Ash excited.

"Oh Arceus! Can we do it in our cabins?" Serena nodded. Ash could wait for the night to end, so he agreed with everything Serena said for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile, In cabin~

"_Oh yes! Fuck me harder!_" Serena's Delphox screamed, immersed with pleasure.

"_First you need to say 'I am Pikachu's fuck slave!' Ya hear that, bitch?!" _Pikachu started slowing down, with a devilish smile.

_No! Please, don't stop! Okay, okay. I AM PIKACHU'S FUCK SLAVE."_

Pikachu started to speed up, but heard Ash's voice nearby. _"Bitch, we will finish this later. Ash and Serena are coming. Now, get back to where you were."_

Delphox pouted as she pretended to sleep, and Pikachu did the same. As soon as they entered though, they heard an alarm beep.

"Attention, we have hit a Wailord and we are going down, everyone, evacuate into the emergency boats. I repeat, we have hit a Wailord and we are going down." The announcement was definitely a surprise for everyone on board, however, everyone had rushed to the boats leaving nothing for Ash and the crew. "All emergency boats have been filled. Everybody, we are going down!" The ship jolted left and right.

"Oh no, I didn't bring my Pokemon!" Ash yelled. He looked out the window, to see everyone, including the captain, ride off on a lapras. Suddenly, they felt the ship go down.

"We gotta go, quick!" Serena screamed. She made Delphox return to her Pokeball and the rest of them ran to the dock. However, they didn't realize that they were underwater, so they were quite shocked.

'UUUPMH" Ash commanded. Everyone swam up. All there clothes were ripped up, since they were cheap material. They found themselves very close to an island shore, so they headed swam there with all their strength. As soon as they reached, they all passed out naked, on sand.

Pikachu woke up with a mighty yawn, _"Where the fuck am I?" _He found Delphox's Poké ball and released her. Afterwards, he looked around and found Serena, naked. Instantly getting a visible boner, he walked towards her, stretching her sex. _"Dayum. She gotta nice pussy." _He heard her getting up, so he acted like he barely woke up. "Pika pika?" Ash also started waking up.

"hmm...Where am I..? GAH! Why am I NAKED?!" Serena screamed, instantly waking up Ash and taking away any drowsiness he had. As soon was he woke up, he got an erection.

"Oh, Serena. The shipwreck ruined our clothes. U-Um...sorry about my, thing." Ash flushed. Ash kept growing harder, so did Pikachu. Serena kept blushing, but the more she did, the more harder they both got.

"Delphox! Oh my god, I am so happy you are okay!" Serena kept trying to ignore her nether regions as they started to get wetter than ever. She hugged Delphox, with her breasts touching Delphox's. She also felt Delphox's wet pussy as well. She whispered, "Don't worry, when they aren't around, we will soothe ourselves."

"Pika pika (_Ash, it's fucking mating season. I need to fuck something bad!)_" Pikachu told Ash. Ash head learned a lot of what Pikachu said so he knew.

"No Pikachu, not know!" He did want to do Serena badly, but he had to be a gentleman and listen to Serena.

" Pika pi chu!(_Fuck this shit! I'm gonna fuck Delphox)!" _He ran and grabbed Delphox away from Serena. Before the humans could respond, Delphox started sucking Pikachu's penis. Pikachu kept moaning "Pi" while Delphox slowly worked half of his dick, cupping his balls. She then started deepthroating him. _"_Piiiiiii(_I'm gonna cum, you slut, drink it all up!)" _He then released his load inside her. In the meanwhile, Ash was rubbing his cock slowly, while Serena was putting two fingers inside her.

"I'm so horny right now, Ash. I need to fuck, badly." Serena had that longing in her voice. Ash knew that the time had cum (get it? No? mkay), so he laid down on the sand. Serena grabbed her D-cup breasts and surrounded it around his dick, making them go up and down. This made Ash moan. She then made her nipples touch him and did the same, although, the pleasure kept tingling throughout her body. "Aaah!" Serena moaned as she felt a jolt of pleasure. She kept the pace, and sped up.

"Alright Serena, here it comes!" Ash grunted and let out a white creamy liquid. Serena licked a bit of it and heavily enjoyed it.

"Okay Ash, pleasure me now." Serena winked. Ash grabbed his cock and rubbed it against her pussy, which felt better than the titfuck. He kept teasing her, which made her pusssy sopping wet. "Ash...give it to me. Ash silently inserted his cock into Serena. She only felt pain, however, her pussy was so wet that it didn't hurt as much as it should have. Ash didn't wait or anything. He had waited for a year with no sex. He rammed his dick in and thrusted as hard as he could. Serena was enjoying this fast fuck and regretted nothing. But Pikachu and Delphox were hard and wet once again.

"Pikachu Pika Pi _(I'm gonna help Serena)._" He grabbed Delphox and made her bend over, while he inserted his penis in her anus.

"Oh yes! I'm being fucked by a rat. OH YES!" Serena's tongue was hanging out like a dog, and her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head. Delphox wanted to be useful, so she grabbed Serena's cloritis and started rubbing it, then used the other hand to pleasure herself. "I'm gonna cum!" Serena warned.

"Me too, Serena!"

"Pika Pika pi! _(Same here.)_"

"Delllphox_(Finger fucking is so good)!"_

They all came together, screaming and cumming. Serena never thought sex would be this amazing, and just as she was about to get up, Delphox started licking her cunt. Serena did the same to her, and Ash out his cock in front of Delphox, giving him a handjob, and Serena did the same to Pikachu. An hour later, Ash and Pikachu also gave the girls a warning.

They came over both the girls, who laid on the sand, covered in semen. They all passed out once more, and the next day, they gathered food and berries and fucked again. Serena knew this was her life now, but she didn't regret it.

* * *

><p><strong>And that just about sums it up! I never did a foursome in my life before, so this is new. This is also a pretty long story. They gave me a lot of things to do. I won't be writing Ash requests for a while, since two of them in a row are Ash requests. Anyway, be sure to PM or give me a request in the reviews. Until then, see you all later. <strong>


	3. (f) Pyroar x (m) trainer

**This is a request from Zombraya! He had a ton of requests, but I can only do one or two a day due to schedule things, but nonetheless tell me how I done 'cause I gt really sad if no one tells me how I done. I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>In the midst of battle, a trainer named Luke threw his Poke Ball out. "Go, Pyroar!" The pyroar came out of its PokeBall. "Alright, use, flamethrower!" The pyroar ran toward the opposing Roselia and spewed up a fiery breath, instantly KOing the Pokemon. "Alright, you did it!" Luke ran up to Pyroar and gave her a big hug, causing her to blush a little. Luke wasfelt her nipples become erect, but he didn't say anything.<p>

* * *

><p>In a Pokemon Center~<p>

"Alright, you did great, Pyroar. Nice to see you rested up. Now, let's go to our hotel room." Luke tried to withdraw Pyroar, but she just dodged the ball. "Come on, Pyroar, I am sleepy, let's not play around, 'kay?" Pyroar walked to the room, avoiding the ball.

"It seems like it doesn't want to go to its ball." Nurse Joy suggested.

"No shit, Looker." Luke replied with a scornful face.

"Look, I'm giving you free healthcare and a place to stay, so don't fuck around with me, you hear that?!"

Scared with her new expression, Luke apologized and went to his room. He laid down on his bed, not knowing what to do. The day was stressful and he just wanted to something good to happen for once. Then, an evil thought came(I can do these puns for hours) to his mind. "Pyroar, you want to stay out of your Poke Ball, right?"

Pyroar gave him a look and nodded, with a smile on her face.

Luke took of his pants and underwear, exposing his penis. "Suck this for me, and maybe I will let you out." Pyroar didn't understand what the hell was happening, so she jumped on the bed. She used one of her warm paws and started experimenting with the new object to her. She started rubbing her cheeks to feel the warmth (which she enjoyed very much) and liked it. She kept using her hands, with delicate touches, made him drowning in pleasure. Luke yelled to Pyroar, "I'm…...cumming…" Almost immediately, a creamy liquid shot out in the air, and landed on Pyroar.

"You look very sexy with you covered in sticky cum like this. Here, show me your ass."

Pyroar turned around boldy. Luke then spread her cheeks to see a bright orange clit. At first Pyroar had no idea what was going on, however, Luke started flicking his tongue back and forth to her clit. Pyroar started to moan. Luke tasted her juices, which tasted sweet and spicy. He kept speeding up, and soon put his tongue inside the lioness. In about ten minutes, Pyroar came in Luke's face.

"Woah, that was unexpected. Anyway, I guess I will stop now." Luke stopped for a while, waiting for Pyroar to respond. Pyroar was growling, on edge, ready to attack. "WOAH, Calm down!" However it was too late, Pyroar had pounced on his master and inflicted a Leer on him.

"RRrroooarr!" She commanded. Luke didn't move. Pyroar gotten on top on him and forced her pussy onto his cock. She worked her hips up and down, up and down on a set pace slowly becuming faster (alright I should stop), giving Luke more pleasure. in about 20 more minutes, this slow hip motion became a blur filled with animalistic cries from both of them. Luke had felt like he needed a release.

"PRYROAR!" The lioness screamed.

"oohh! yes!" He immediately shot into her womb, his semen and her cum oozing out. He lapped up the thing like a dog.

"Well, that's enough for today I suggest we rest up and-" Pyroar grabbed him and kissed him. "Oh…"

Pyroar grabbed the blanket with her mouth and started sleeping. Luke smiled and slept~

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for the chapter guys! I'm gonna-<strong>

"Hey, what the hell are you doing in my room?!" Luke started throwing objects at me. I quickly escape (little does he know, I am peeking through the open window).

"Arceus…" Luke looked around the room, checking if I was looking, then he snuck two fingers in Pyroar's cunt. Pyroar's nipple's became erect, and you can hear slight moans escaping her mouth.

"rrrooar…" Pyroar roared. He grabbed his dick and penetrated her clit, more moans escaping. he finally poked her ciltoris waking her up. She was light-headed, but she could she see Luke near her girlhood.

Luke then violently flipped her over and started fucking her ass doggystyle. "PPPPYYYYY!" she screamed, the sound echoing throughout the open window, scaring a group of teens in a park nearby. Luke grabbed a hold of her breasts and pinched her nipples making all likes of her being a big cat turn into dog like things, such as her howling. Luke came once more, and so did Pyroar. The cum splattered everywhere, and even came out of her breasts.

"Alright, Pyroar, come back, please." Luke held out his Poke Ball and this time she went in, no objections.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's it for the chapter guys. No faking this time. Alright. I swear I could have added more "cum" jokes, but eh, I was good the way I am. Anyway, if you are sending a request, please be sure to PM me, as that's when I get to your request right away. So, was it good? What pairing would you like to see next? It all depends on you PMing me or reviewing me. I hope you had a good time fapping!<strong>


	4. Iris x Dragonite

**Remember what I said about no Ash fanfictions? Well, the problem is that many of you guys think that when you say Pokemon, you mean the anime. This is an anime one, however, Ash won't be involved sexually, though he will be there as a cameo. I'm really getting tired of getting Ash requests. This one, on the other hand, is totally fine. I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>Iris was a young aspiring dragon tamer. She wanted to be the really best, and make all dragons understand her, however, she has a somewhat problematic Dragonite.<p>

"Alright guys, it's time to eat!" Cilan said as he brought some onigiri, and let out all his pokemon from their balls. Everyone ate happily and played around, except Iris's Dragonite.

"Hey, come on and join in, Dragonite!" Iris cheerfully waved.

"Nnnnnite." Dragonite looked at a nearby river, watching a few baby dratini, they were frolicking around and having a good time. Dragonite knew that Iris was trying, but he didn't get what he wanted; a true relationship. He wanted a partner to love, to make love to. Iris on the other hand, tapped him lightly, causing him to lash out at Iris, hurting her.

"Gah! Iris!" Ash said as he ran up to his companion. Iris got up and twisted her arm a little. Dragonite gave a worried look to her, as he wasn't intending to hurt her.

"It's okay, Ash,I'm going to have a talk with Dragonite. I know a trick that will definitely work. Come on Dragonite." She said as she lead him out of the forest. She gave Axew to Ash. "Don't come, okay? This is a trainer to Pokemon talk. I won't be back until an hour or so." Dragonite followed Iris deep in the forest.

After reaching a certain amount of depth, Iris plopped down on the grass. "Alright Dragonite, I know exactly what will make you and I more in sync. My grandmother told me that Pokemon and humans always go bonkers for one thing alike; sex. Dragonite, spread your legs a little." All of this was happening to fast for Dragonite to understand. He stood his ground and didn't budge. "Oh, I see, you may think that it's weird for trainer to mate with Pokemon. Don't worry, this isn't my first time." She took off her clothes, leaving her naked, while Dragonite feasted his eyes throughout her body. The dragon's cock was slightly visible, making Iris give a smirk of victory. "Oh well, since you don't wanna have sex with me, I'll just please myself."

Iris slumped against a log and started rubbing her slit. "Oh yes…" She said pleasuring herself. Dragonite looked dumbstruck. Was this his trainer? Of course his erection became more harder to control. Iris then moved on the chloritis and started rubbing it in a circular motion. "Fuck yeah!" She said as her back arched. Soon her rubbing became fast. She inserted 3 fingers and starting finger-fucking herself. The Pokemon then couldn't handle it anymore and grabbed his huge dick and started to fuck himself as well. "Nnnnnnniiite…" They started to fuck themselves faster and faster until they came, screaming an ear piercing scream.

"Oh Dragonite, you're so naughty. Don't worry, I want your huge rod. It looks better than Excadrill's." She grabbed her nipples and started playing with them, seductively. Dragonite couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her light body and jammed his rod inside, making Iris give out a shrill scream. They laid there for a while, as Iris got used to this huge object inside her. Dragonite was already in bliss as it was, so he decided to make it even better as he pulled into a kiss. Dragonite's tongue and Iris's tongue were locked in a fierce battle. Eventually, Iris pulled apart from the kiss, with a trail of saliva connecting it. Dragonite got up so they were in the doggy-style position. "Your dick is just as big as my womb...!" Dragonite gave a grunt as an answer as he started moving, slowly at first, but soon it became faster. Iris never fucked anything this big before, so she kept screaming every thrust. The "slick" of the penis going in and out was slowly getting faster, so faster that its dick was a blur of motion. Iris was getting sore, but the pleasure covered it up. It kept thumping Iris's G-spot, making Iris release a loud orgasm.

Dragonite couldn't hold on much longer himself, so he want even faster than ever. "NNIITE!" Dragonite released his seed inside the girl's womb, making her scream louder than before, bird Pokemon flying smirked. "I hope you liked that." The duo washed in the river and Iris quickly got dressed as they ran to Ash's location. As they walked halfway they Ash looking for Iris. "IRIS! WHERE ARE YOU?" Iris ran to his location and met up with him.

"Just_ training _Dragonite. I think he likes me now." He looked over to Dragonite, who gave a pur of aprroval. "Alright, I finish up yor food, we have to get going soon." Cilan said as retrieved his Pokemon. Iris ran over to the food and fed Dragonite happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright people, I am STILL ALIVE. Just because I didn't update in a month doesn't mean I am dead. Okay, so recently I have been getting slowed down because of school and shit but I still am going to update. Also, I will be making a few originals, but I will get to your requests soon. By the way, Fire Emblem fans, get ready, I'm going to publish my next collection, Fire Emblem Waifu Edition, with all the Waifus fucking Robin. But still, my next lemon will be hella detailed. So, be sure to review on how you think and as always request a story. Now if you excuse me, I have to get on to all these other requests.<strong>


End file.
